Tears For You
by ranDum InSanity
Summary: After learning who his father was, Tobias tells his two closest friends the truth. Granted, they have to drag it out of him, but still... Slight R/T fluff at the end.


Disclaimer: I own nothing when it comes to the Animorphs. I don't even own the lyrics to the song that are in here.

A.n.: This is my first ever one shot and semi-romantic story. It's a shocker I know. I apologize for the terrible misspellings of things, this wasn't edited in the least and my English (while it may be my native tongue) is terrifying on a good day. I also apologize for any and all OOCness that occurs. I haven't actually picked up an Animorph book in about two years.

When Tobais got back to the scoop that night, he looked terrible. Even Ax could tell Tobais was having a rough time. Something had happened at that lawyer's office, and it had done something to Tobias's psyche. Something that was visible even when he wasn't human.

--Tobias, are you alright?—Ax asked.

--No…-- Tobias answered softly.

--What did the Visser do to you?—

--Nothing… Everything… I don't know…-- Tobias's voice, even in thought speak, seemed to be getting caught in his tears. The tears that had been streaming down his human face not twenty minutes ago.

Ax had never seen anyone so sad. The closest thing he'd ever seen to someone being quite as emotional was when his mother had found out that Elfangor was alive.

Elfangor had been missing for nearly five years and was presumed to be dead. It had been hard on their entire family, but especially on Ax's mother who had been heavily pregnant at the time of Elfangor's disappearance. When a message came through from the high command that Elfangor had been found and was alive, Forlay had come very near to collapsing.

But that was from relief, not from pain. Her emotions were nothing like what Tobias was experiencing. That much was obvious, but the fact still remained that Ax had absolutely no idea as to deal with his distressed friend. Especially when he didn't know what was wrong.

--He killed him.—Tobias said very quietly. –And I was there.—

--Whom are you speaking of, my _shorm_?—Ax asked.

--The Visser. He killed my father. I was there and I didn't do anything.—

--The lawyer was your father?—Ax asked, trying his hardest to make sense of the small amounts of information he was receiving.

Tobias just let out a small burst of laughter, but even Ax could tell that it wasn't a happy laugh.

--Then who was? That is what you were there to talk about wasn't it?—

Rather than answering the question, Tobias was silent for a moment then began morphing human.

"Yes, that's why I went there."

--Then who was your father?—

By now, Tobias had started crying yet again. His sobs were nearly silent, but still audible to those who tried to hear them. He then whispered something that Ax couldn't quite make out.

--I'm sorry Tobias, but I didn't hear you.—

"Your brother," Tobias said before sprinting off into the woods, leaving a shell-shocked Ax staring with all four eyes at where his newly discovered nephew had been standing just moments before.

--What?—Ax whispered to no one.

_Can't you wipe away the tears that I'm cryin'…_

_Cryin' just for you…_

After he ran from Ax, Tobias regained his bearings and headed toward Rachel's house, at first not caring about the time limit, but eventually returning to his hawk body. The body that was caused by the one gift his father had been able to give him.

Arriving at Rachel's house only a half hour after he left Ax's, Tobias was surprised to see Rachel waiting for him. The window was open, and she was smiling slightly as he approached.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever coming," Rachel said, smiling slightly. Tobias then hopped onto her shoulder and nuzzled her neck with his head, his feathers making her giggle slightly.

"Are you okay, Tobias?" She asked, not knowing that Ax had asked nearly the same question not an hour before.

--Kinda, it's a little hard to explain right now.—

"If you don't want to talk about it right now, that's okay," Rachel said, understandingly. She then went over to the desk and took the lid off a box that had been sitting on it. "Hey, I have a cake with your name on it."

--What a strange coincidence! It's my birthday,-- Tobias said jokingly.

"Oh, just humor me!" Rachel whispered as she heard feet go pattering past her door. It must've been either Sara or Jordan heading to the bathroom. As soon as they heard the bathroom door shut, Rachel pulled out some birthday candles and a lighter.

"Happy Birthday, Tobias," She whispered. "You gonna morph so I don't have to eat all this cake on my own?"

--If I must. – Tobias said. He only hoped that he didn't look nearly as bad as he did prior to demorphing earlier.

As soon as he was done morphing, Tobias got handed a slice of cake. For a while, they just ate in silence, but Rachel eventually had to ask.

"So, what did the Mr. DeGroot want to talk to you about?"

The bite of cake turned to ashes in Tobias's mouth. Swallowing thickly and praying that he wasn't going to cry, Tobias set his plate down on the desk.

"My dad."

"And…?" Rachel pressed.

"Apparently I'm not fully human." Tobias said, playing with the cake that was left on his plate.

"Well, I doubt you're half Taxxon." Rachel said, snorting a little. "So, what species?"

"Andalite." Tobias whispered.

"Does Ax know?"

"I just told him."

"Is that why you were so upset? Was Ax being his typical Andalite self?"

"NO! No, it's just that we met my dad."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Elfangor is my father."

Rachel just stared at Tobias for a few minutes, trying to take in what her friend had just said as well as the implications of it. Tobias had family now. More family than just the abusive aunt and uncle that he had grown up with.

"That's why you were upset then," Rachel said, quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Not really, but I feel better than I did. I'm more worried about Ax right now." Tobias said, thinking about how he had left Ax. The poor kid had looked like his entire universe had been turned upside down.

"Do you need to go?" Rachel asked. While Ax wasn't her closest friend, she knew how much he meant to Tobias. Those two were practically inseparable.

"Yeah, thanks for the cake." Tobias said standing up and preparing to morph.

"Hold on," Rachel said. "There is one thing that I want to do first."

"What?"

"This…"

Rachel then grabbed Tobias's arm and pulled him close. Quickly pecking him on the lips, she then let go and backed up. Both of them were now bright red.

"Happy Birthday."

Tobias then demorphed and flew out the window.

--This has got to be the weirdest birthday ever. I wish I could've known you better, dad. I wish I could tell you about getting my first kiss. About how scared I am of this war. Oh, how I wish things were different.--

_Why can't you kiss away the pain that I'm feelin'…_

_Just because of you_


End file.
